White flower feelings
by mire2006
Summary: [Drabble]: En la vida de casados es muy fácil discutir por tonterías. Relato corto de Ranma & Akane, dedicado a Romi por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!


**Drabble**

Por fin la había encontrado. Estuvo buscándola por todos lados, pero el último lugar donde esperaba verla era cerca del río. Sabía muy bien que cuando Akane estaba triste, solía entrenar o correr, pero a diferencia de lo usual, hoy sólo estaba sentada en el pasto mirando fijamente el agua.

El atardecer caía sobre Nerima. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de fresco, y los reflejos del sol en el río iluminaban el triste rostro de su esposa. Ranma tragó saliva y la observó unos segundos más. _Es tan hermosa…_ pensó, embelesado. Se pasó una mano por la nuca y decidió acercarse suavemente, para no romper la quietud a su alrededor y sobre todo, no asustarla. Se dejó caer a su lado, sin decir palabra.

Akane pareció notar su presencia y salió de su ensimismamiento, girando la cabeza hacia él. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y parecía cansada… Ranma se golpeó mentalmente. Le dolía ser el causante de su tristeza. Tenía que compensarla, pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. Observó atentamente su mirada de chocolate, esperando por algún gesto que le diera el pie a una disculpa. De verdad quería excusarse, pero nunca había sido bueno para esas cosas y, más importante aún, no quería empeorar la situación.

Por fin la chica cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro. Era la señal que Ranma esperaba.

– ¿Por qué peleamos? – dijo con mucha suavidad.

Akane se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo. Levantó las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos, en un pobre intento por parecer menos vulnerable. Apoyó el mentón y se quedó quieta de nuevo… sin saber que había causado el efecto inverso en Ranma.

– Perdón, Akane… – balbuceó mirando hacia el suelo – eh… ya sé lo mucho que te esforzaste… lo arruiné sin querer.

Ahora, su esposa escondió la cara completamente entre sus brazos. Tal parecía que no tenía intenciones de comunicarse.

Un viento frío corrió de pronto, haciéndola estremecerse. Ranma se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente y la pasó por sus hombros, gesto que la hizo levantar la cabeza. Le miró atentamente, apretando la boca para no comenzar a gritarle de nuevo. Ya le había gritado bastante hace rato, y eso no ayudaría a que las cosas mejoraran.

Luego de un rato, sintió que se relajaba un poco. Separó los labios lentamente, estaban fríos y secos por el viento.

– No es el pastel – habló por fin – puedo intentarlo de nuevo, y otra vez, y cuantas veces quiera. No es eso.

– Bien, porque si hubiera ido por ahí el problema, entonces debías enojarte con P-Chan. Por su culpa lo tiré, acuérdate, cuando él me… – pero dejó de hablar, porque la mirada triste de Akane lo asustó. ¿Qué era entonces?

– ¿No sabes por qué intenté prepararlo, verdad?

_Maldición, maldición… _la mente de Ranma comenzó a trabajar ágilmente, pensando en qué era lo que Akane decía. ¿Qué la había motivado a cocinar un pastel?, ¿cuál era la razón?, claramente no era su cumpleaños, faltaban meses para su aniversario, habían celebrado San Valentín hace poco… ¿qué era, entonces?

Pensó… pensó por mucho rato bajo la atenta mirada de Akane. Le daba un poco de miedo decirle que no se le ocurría nada, no quería decepcionarla.

– No tienes idea – dijo la chica, desviando la vista.

– … – no sabía qué contestar.

– Está bien, es muy propio de ti no recordar estas cosas – miró hacia el horizonte – hoy se cumple un año desde que volviste de ese espantoso viaje a China… cuando me pediste que fuera tu esposa… – y se ruborizó intensamente con el recuerdo. Ese día había sido uno de los más felices de su vida. Ranma le había pedido que lo esperara antes de marcharse, y cuando regresó lo primero que hizo fue casarse con ella. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

– A-Akane…

– Pero bueno, como te dije antes, bien sé que tú nunca recuerdas estas cosas. Para mí es importante, y quise mostrártelo… y no me resultó. Soy un desastre – volvió a ocultar su rostro.

– A ver, ¿en qué momento pasó a ser culpa tuya? – replicó, molesto.

– No lo conseguí.

– No seas tonta… – se acercó más a ella, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y meciéndola con cuidado, para obligarla a mirarlo – en el dojo me gritaste que soy un idiota insensible y estoy casi seguro que fue por mi reacción desinteresada a la caída del pastel ¿no? – deslizó una mano entre los brazos de la chica, alcanzando su mentón – Akane… mírame – le ordenó.

La hizo alzar su rostro, acariciando lentamente su mejilla con el pulgar. Sí, a veces podía ser un idiota, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera. Amaba a esa chica con toda su alma, incondicionalmente. Sólo debía ser un poco más receptivo.

Sin dejar de acariciarla, tomó la flor que había cortado hace rato para ella y se la ofreció en silencio. Era su forma más profunda de disculparse.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, y tomó la delicada margarita. Era enorme y hermosa. Se llevó una mano a la boca, pensando en lo mucho que sus sentimientos por Ranma se parecían a esa flor. Era puros, delicados y se alimentaban de sus cuidados, los que él les daba.

En su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar algunas lágrimas. Estaba tan feliz que casi no podía creerlo.

– Lo siento – articuló Ranma, en silencio.

– Idiota – articuló Akane a su vez, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ranma la atrajo hacia él, levantándola y depositándola en sus brazos, acunándola con ternura. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, y le acarició el cabello, ahora más largo. Akane cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de su esposo, inmensamente feliz. Ranma también redobló su agarre, extasiado de oírla respirar tan cerca… ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus labios, cerró los ojos y lo besó con fervor, con todo el amor que vibraba en ella.

Ya sabía dónde poner la margarita.

* * *

**¡Romi, sorpresa! :) fic dedicado a tu maravillosa personita. Te deseo todo el éxito del mundo. Todos tus amigos de FF nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para darte este regalito. ¡Un abrazote!**


End file.
